


Drarry: The Camping Trip

by The_Queen_Of_Ships



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_Ships/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_Ships
Summary: Harry, Draco, & the other two prefects of the other houses all go on a camping trip in the woods alone. Not the forbidden forest but another forest that appears harmless even next to a lake. That is...until a story is heard and rumors are whispered about. Can everyone get along or will no one return?
Relationships: Drarry - Relationship, others
Kudos: 4





	Drarry: The Camping Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Krystal C. in our Drarry fangroup.  
> \--  
> ALSO as of 8-05-2020 I have edited this chapter. I hope you re-read again.

"So one student from each of the houses will take the place of a prefect. A prefect is a student who has extra authority. And responsibilities by the Head of House and Headmaster. One male and one female student from each house in their fifth year to act as prefects. This year we're changing one fo the rules to who we will allow becoming prefects." Dumbledore explained as he kept speaking. All eight students will get along without debate. To create a new learning environment that will be easier on everyone. A new environment to help the students at Hogwarts to achieve their greatest limits." Mcgonagall stood up to continue for Dumbledore. Not that he had a problem with talking, but she wanted to give the students another voice to hear.

"Harry Potter and Hermione Granger from Gryffindor. Yes indeed over the years Harry has shown to be quite the troublemaker. Nonetheless, he has proven he has nothing but the best in mind for the school. Young miss Granger is not only the top of her class. But also one of the most powerful youngest wizards we have come to know so far." Mcgonagall took a moment to glance to the Slytherin table. "Now for Slytherin, it will be: Draco Malfoy who has proven he wishes the best for the school and to lead. Kate L.S. has made staying here at Hogwarts easier than doing nothing at all with those at large." Dumbledore cut in taking over "Krystal Cerington and Shannon Krynz. They both have made quite the pair helping magical creatures in their spare time to live an easier life. That shows not only leadership but also a caring nature. One that will advance the future and one day have wizards and creatures alike live together."

"Finally for the Ravenclaw housing we had quite a few to decide from, but have decided on two. Daze Ventura for their love of wanting to see the school succeed far greater than most. Ana Karmo, having a unique view of the world and creative spirit. A spirit to help students to find peace during these hard times. The eight of you will be together finding new ways to help the school succeed together. Boosting spirits, house positivity, coming together, and not disbanding. Showing everyone no matter what house you are in, that you can get along. The students will look up to you, so you will not fail us, I do hope not. Now let us begin." Dumbledore finished his final sentence then continued to monologue a bit more. Finally through the cheering and whispers, the students could leave once finished. The eight prefects went as told to their new common room. Their picture to walk through was no picture but a wall they had to go through proving who they were. The boys were on the right and girls on the left of the prefect common room. Two of the girls walked off all giddy walked to check out their rooms. Talking about sharing a bath with the other boys though they were more focused on Harry & Draco.


End file.
